


The Advanced Levels

by berlynn_wohl



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Time, M/M, Prostate Massage, Top Luke, Virgin Luke, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 01:15:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8036539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berlynn_wohl/pseuds/berlynn_wohl
Summary: After Luke's recovery on Hoth, Han comes to visit him, and gets a little surprise....Then, Han gets a *big* surprise.





	The Advanced Levels

It should have been an unremarkable stroll down a tediously labyrinthine route, but instead, every few steps between the medical center and Luke’s quarters, soldiers, pilots, and officers were leaping into his path, congratulating him on his recovery. Based on their encouraging words and expressions of astonishment, Luke guessed that _someone_ had been relating the story of his rescue to anyone on the base with ears to hear.

Not that he blamed Han. A year with the Alliance had exhausted even his extensive collection of tales of intrepid adventures and narrow escapes – a fresh story about saving Luke from the brink of freezing death meant several more hours of attention and admiration.

Word of Luke’s release from the medical center must have spread fast, because by the time he got to his quarters, Han was trotting down the corridor to meet him.

“Good to see you back on your feet,” Han said, reverting to his usual nonchalance, like he hadn’t just chased Luke down.

“Yeah, it’s great, except I nearly dislocated my shoulder on the way here getting patted on the back so much. You wouldn’t happen to know who around here has been telling everyone how I was heroically rescued, do you?”

“No idea,” Han said, pointedly avoiding eye contact. “Lotta blabbermouths on this base.”

Luke punched in the code to enter his quarters. “I thought there was going to be one fewer when I got out. Thought that you had better things to do than be part of the Alliance.”

Han’s eyebrows lifted, and he sheepishly pointed to himself. “Me? Nah. I mean, don’t get me wrong, I do have lots of better things to do. But your little mishap reminded me how indispensable I am around here. Place would fall apart without me, to be honest.” He followed Luke into his quarters without need of an invite. “It’s only right that I stay, at least until you guys get into better shape.”

“Uh huh. You’ve always been defined by your altruism and sense of duty.” Luke set down the bag he’d brought from the medical center – it had everything he’d come in with: his clothes, his cold-weather gear, and his lightsaber. There was also one more thing. He sat on the bed, and Han sat next to him, again without waiting for an invitation.

“Whatever the reason, I’m glad you decided to stay,” Luke said. “I, uh, I had fun when we had that late night together last week.” He looked right at Han as he spoke; Luke relentlessly pursued eye contact, which sometimes unnerved Han. “I was hoping maybe we could do more stuff like that?”

Han cleared his throat as he scooted closer. “We could, yeah. Wasn’t sure how much more you wanted.”

“Did you know,” Luke said, suddenly looking up at the ceiling; he seemed to be starting a whole new conversation. “The medical center has all sorts of instructional datatapes and holovids to watch?”

Han had to assume Luke was changing the subject for a reason, so he played along. “Oh yeah?”

“I learned so much interesting stuff when I was in there. There wasn’t a lot to do, so I watched medical holovids. Now, I could revive an unconscious Ithorian, if the situation arose.”

“Great. That happens all the time around here.”

“But I also learned some stuff about human anatomy. Did you know about the prostate?”

Han just about choked on his laughter. “Yeah, I’ve heard a thing or two. You watch a holovid about it?”

“It was just some diagrams on a datatape, but it was, ah, really interesting. If you understand what I mean…?”

“Sure, I understand.” Han shook his head. “You are something else, kid. Last week you got your first hand job, now you’re all keyed up for the advanced levels.”

Luke was nonplussed. “How advanced is…that level?”

“Well,” Han gestured vaguely, “I’m sure it’s not as complicated as reviving an unconscious Ithorian...”

“Have you ever done it?”

Han wasn’t sure what “it” was specifically that Luke was thinking of that Han might have done, but he gave what he believed was an honest answer that matched the spirit of the question: “I’ve helped a couple guys out in my time.”

“So you can teach me all about the advanced levels, then.”

Luke did not let Han’s hesitation deter him. He opened the bag at his feet. “Here, I snuck some of this out when I left.” He pulled out a bottle of some sort of transparent liquid. “The datatape said you should use lubrication for a digital exam, and they put this stuff on me when they ran the thing over me, the scanner, to make sure my organs were okay. And it seemed slippery enough.”

“Looks like I don’t have a whole lot to teach you,” Han said, taking the bottle from Luke. “But I’ll do my best to, uh, fill in the gaps.”

Now that Han had agreed to it, Luke, not known for his hesitancy in any type of adventurous situation, dove headlong into this one, stripping off his shirt, boots, and trousers. Han had to laugh at the whole scenario, but followed suit. Later, perhaps, they would get to have a little teasing, a little romance.

Naked and eager, Luke laid down in the bunk, his legs spread on either side of Han, who was examining the bottle of lubricant more closely. “Is this alright?” Luke asked. “Should I be some other way?”

“You’re fine, sweetheart,” Han said. He squirted a generous dollop of lube onto his middle finger, and leaned toward Luke.

“I just thought it might be easier if I was on my front, or I could— _oh!_ ”

Han pressed his finger to Luke’s entrance, realizing one second too late that the lube might have been a bit cold. He laid himself bodily atop Luke, though he mostly supported his own weight, and when Luke opened his mouth slightly to gasp, Han kissed him, enjoying a few seconds of blessed silence before softly declaring, “You’re perfect.” He playfully explored the soft edges of Luke’s mouth, distracting him until Han could feel him relaxing. Then, he smoothly pushed his finger inside to the first knuckle.

Luke handled this initial intrusion very well, expressing only the mildest surprise. Han was a bit disappointed that he hadn’t turned Luke into a quivering, helplessly wanton little creature right then and there.

As per the standard technique, Han slid his finger all the way up, and crooked it, following the natural curve of Luke’s insides. Luke made a wonderful noise this time, a sort of whimpering moan.

“That good?”

“Yeah.” Luke squirmed. Han rubbed all around the little bump there, and Luke started to rock his hips up and down. “It feels like a tickle,” he said, “like I’m being tickled inside.”

Han smiled at this. As he continued, he paid careful attention to the rhythm of Luke’s movements, and followed it closely. Occasionally, Luke would utter a little contented noise, but he didn’t seem to be consumed with rapacious lust.

Han asked, “Do you feel like you could come from this?”

Luke pondered the question for a while, as Han worked. “It don’t think it could make me come…But it makes me _want_ to come.” He reached down to stroke his cock while Han massaged him inside, picking up the pace and maintaining it for several minutes, until he ejaculated with a guttural moan.

Slowly withdrawing, Han said, “How was that?”

Luke tilted his head from side to side. “Hm, it was nice. It definitely made it more intense. Was it like that for you, when you did it?”

“Ah, well,” Han admitted, “I’ve never actually had that done, to me.”

Luke sat up, already ready for a new adventure. “I want to do it right now! It’s good, you’ll like it!”

Han let Luke put a hand on his chest and push him down onto the bed. It was hard to refuse the kid anything, especially when he was naked, and still a little flushed from his recent climax. Han dutifully laid back, and Luke kneeled between his splayed thighs, pushing them a little farther apart when he felt that Han was not complying enthusiastically enough. He grabbed the bottle of lube and slicked up his fingers. When the cold gel touched him, Han flinched, but Luke was persistent, rubbing and pushing against his hole. Han settled down, then watched Luke with the last vestige of his insouciance, tugging on his cock, which had softened in the last few awkward minutes. At last, Luke’s got one finger inside. Everything up there felt soft and hot and wet; Luke used the memory of the image from the datatape to determine where he would find Han’s prostate.

His success was immediately apparent. A jolt of electric pleasure rocketed through Han’s whole body. He groaned deeply and involuntarily, and his cock became rock-hard again in an instant. Even Luke was taken aback. He didn’t remember arching up like that, when Han did it to him. But he did not relent; he pressed a little harder, to see what would happen. He was rewarded with guttural moaning and desperate squirming for more. The slightest touch triggered a burst of liquid fire in Han’s groin. He couldn’t believe how it felt, like his dick was being stroked, but from the _inside_.

Luke tried several things – giving it rough pokes, then lightly massaging it – but it didn’t make a difference; everything he did made Han beg for Luke to do it harder, in between intense, animalistic noises. A fat bead of pre-come emerged from the slit of his cock, and quickly became a thick strand spilling down over Han’s fingers. Soon, though, his hand just dropped to his side, and he seemed no less gratified for not having his cock touched. Gobs of clear fluid continued to slide out of the tip of it and onto the flexing muscles of his abdomen.

The moment Luke had touched that spot inside, it had felt to Han like he was seconds from coming. Now he’d been experiencing that feeling for several minutes, and he was losing his mind. Luke caught him trying to say something, between labored breaths. He watched Han carefully, ready to catch any word.

At last, Han wheezed, “Kid, do you wanna fuck me?”

Luke’s jaw dropped, and his hand froze. Even after all this, he had not been expecting to hear that. “Okay,” he said in an astonished whisper.

“How soon can you get hard again?” Han asked. He lifted his head and saw that Luke’s cock was already at attention. “Right, I forgot, you’re twenty.” He pulled himself off of Luke’s hand and turned himself over, onto his belly.

“If we do it like that, you won’t be able to touch yourself,” Luke suggested.

“Won’t need it. In fact, right now I’m afraid if I touch my dick I’ll just vaporize.”

The next step was fairly intuitive – Luke put his hands flat on Han’s back and swung a leg over to mount him. He spread Han’s cheeks, looked at his red, loosened hole, then remembered at the last second to squeeze some more lube onto himself. He also squirted some directly onto Han for good measure; it dribbled down the cleft of his ass, trickled over his balls. Pressing just the head of his cock against Han’s hole, Luke watched it sink inside a little, then pop back out. It was such a marvelous sight, he did it again. But he flinched when Han growled, “Don’t you dare make me beg for it,” and atoned by pushing it all the way inside in one stroke. Han made a noise of intense gratification, lifting his hips to bring Luke even deeper, if he possibly could. With every strike against his prostate, pulsing bolts ricocheted from his cock to his belly and back again. He urgently needed more of those sweet shocks deep inside him.

Luke steadied himself by grabbing onto Han’s shoulders, elbows locked. “How hard do you want me to do it?” he asked.

“Just fuckin’ plow me, kid,” Han grunted, and Luke complied, thrusting with all his might against Han’s writhing body, skin tacky with sweat and sticking at each point of contact. Ridiculous strings of half-formed curses spilled from Han’s mouth as he bucked, startling Luke with his strange, feral energy. He was distantly aware of other sensations – Luke’s hands digging into his back, Luke’s balls slapping against his ass – but it barely made a dent in his conscious mind, compared to Luke’s prodding and probing. All these years, he’d had this explosive thing inside him, and it was some kid, a virgin from some Outer Rim backwater, who unleashed it, broke him to pieces with it. Unbelievable.

Luke rutted hard into him, as steady as he was able, which was still pretty unsteady. While he didn’t manage to hit the spot with every plunge, when he did, it brought forth in Han a fresh throbbing, a pulsating, agonizing bliss that did not diminish, no matter how long they went on. Pre-come was streaming out of Han’s cock and soaking the blanket below. He was glad Luke was keeping him pinned to the bed, because he was painfully hard but terrified to touch himself. His orgasm was approaching with sickening velocity; he could feel nothing else but that. His vision was filled with stars. Once swaggering, cool, and cocky, Han Solo was now a sobbing mess who couldn’t get his thighs to stop shaking, drooling onto the mattress because he couldn’t stop moaning long enough to swallow. He roared as a wave of sensation, beyond pleasure, overwhelmed him, the most powerful feeling he’d ever experienced in his life. It was not a mere orgasm. It was something else entirely, something cataclysmic, and he had no way to handle it except to scream.

Luke had never heard Han make a noise like that, so primal and panicked. But Han did not say stop, so Luke kept going, riding him at a gallop, until the spasms of his hole around Luke’s cock made it impossible for him to endure any longer. His body stilled as he came, volleys of come shooting out of him and deep into Han’s body.

Han uttered a final grunt when Luke collapsed onto him, pushing out what little air he’d managed to get into his lungs. Luke’s face was pressed between Han’s shoulder blades, his hands draped over Han’s arms. He felt weightless, though he suspected Han did not find him so.

“What…what just happened?” Luke asked.

“I have no idea,” Han said, his voice rough from screaming. Han, for his part, was not particularly concerned with Luke’s weight on him; he was devoting every surviving brain cell to incredulity. He had not woken up this morning expecting to get pounded halfway across the galaxy and back by this kid. And yet.

Though their muscles slackened, their limbs continued to twitch, and in their mutual haze they made small, interrogative noises to themselves, as though they had forgotten what the human body was for, when it wasn’t engaged in a prolonged, frantic collision with another human body.

“Is this gonna be something that happens regularly?” Luke asked.

“I guess it can be, since I’m staying.”

Luke smiled against the damp skin of Han’s shoulder. The world was coming back into focus. He rolled off Han with a groan. “When did you decide to stay?”

With a whimper of effort, Han’s spilled limbs reorganized themselves, and he rolled onto his back. Gazing with fondness at the kid who’d just utterly destroyed him, he sighed, “Let’s just say, it was pretty recently.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> berlynn-wohl.tumblr for more of this type of nonsense.


End file.
